fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. All-Star Adventure
This is now MariogumballX's game. Do not edit unless you ask permission or are correcting grammar. New Super Mario Bros. All-Star Adventure is a game for the Wii and Nintendo 3DS, and the first Mario platformer with Boshi in it. 's home menu. The 4-Screen Tablet is capable of playing 3DS games.]] Story ''The story as shown in the user's manual. "'BREAKING NEWS!''' PRINCESS PEACH HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED YET AGAIN, ALONG WITH AMY ROSE! But that's not the end of it; Bowser appears to be creating a diabolical device that can change our history—forever. Once the time-altering machine is finished, Bowser will destroy time as we know it! He will erase his past defeats and send Mario back in time! [Bowser: I will begin to recreate the timeline to make it so Mario was never born... after I send him back in time, that is... and ''I'll send Luigi and everyone else I hate into the World of Nothing, and then it'll be as if they never existed!'' Ha ha ha!]' ''What can be done about this? Can Mario and his friends restore history to its normal appearance and save the Mushroom World from being time-altered for the rest of our lives? ''The fate of the universe is in your very hands!" The whole story. Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are racing at Peach's castle, then Bowser, the Koopalings, Kamek and Boom Boom, along with a swarm of enemies show up, and take Peach and Amy Rose (who was also watching), so the four start racing after them. However, Bowser sends Mario back in time, and then sends Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi into the World of Nothing. Meanwhile in another world, Bowser Jr. takes advantage of Button and his friends being so small. They are under his control for the time being, even when he is defeated. The first time you play the game they escape, but the second time you play it it will give you the choice to save them. Mario wakes up in a familiar place, which he believes is Brooklyn. But he sees nothing but a black background. He begins exploring the mysterious place, while Jumpman chases Donkey Kong Sr. and Donkey Kong Jr. up a construction building. On top of that building is Pauline. After Mario finishes the tutorial level, he meets Jumpman, and the two of them battle the two DK's and save Pauline. As for Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, they try to find their way out of the World of Nothing. They meet up with Yellow Toad and Blue Toad, who had both been sucked in as well. The tutorial level for those characters begins. Once it is complete, they find Mr. L coming out of his car. Somehow, he had traveled from an alternate dimension into the World of Nothing. After defeating Mr. L, Luigi reveals that Bowser was mixing up the time eras of the Mushroom World and blending them into one. Then Mario and Jumpman arrive to bust them out of the World of Nothing and back into the normal Mushroom Kingdom. Unknown to them, Bowser is spying on the gang. With Button, Peach and Amy hostages, Bowser sends Bowser Jr. to beat Mario, but even with his arrays of Fire, Ice, and Electric Attacks, he was easily beaten by the gang's slick moves, especially Waluigi's. Bowser Jr. flees to Bowser and asks his unwilling father to give him a second chance. Bowser reluctantly heads to the castle to keep Mario from going any further, but is beaten and falls into lava. He becomes Dry Bowser, but instead of sinking into the lava or even battling the heroes one more time, he jumps right out and flees. Larry rushes to his airship before his siblings and speeds off. Lemmy swears revenge on Larry for an unknown reason. While Larry is waiting on the ship, Mario and the gang travel the decks and eventually reach Larry's quarters. Even with Larry's flipping powers, he was easily defeated by Mario and co. and went back to Bowser's castle, crying. Bowser is furious that the seven heroes had defeated Larry. He sends Mummipokey, Fryguy, and Lemmy Koopa to guard Pokey Desert. Lemmy has his own hostage trapped: Sonic the Hedgehog. "Here's my chance to get some revenge on Larry," Lemmy says. "I'm gonna make him jealous!" When the gang reaches Pokey Desert, they find Donkey Kong III dodging some Fire Snakes. He tricks them into falling into a gap, then sees Mario & co. and walks over to them. He is about to pummel Jumpman(because he was DK Sr.'s main rival), but Mario pushes him away and explains what has happened. "I can help you beat the Koopa Troop," Donkey Kong III says. "I'll be your Super Guide if you lose five lives in one level! Now I gotta go. I'll be there if you need me!" "OK, see ya then!" Mario says. Then, the gang begins travelling through Pokey Desert. Mummipokey and Fryguy are defeated easily by the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros., and so is Lemmy. They find Sonic in a cage and bust him out of it. Mario explains that Bowser has kidnapped Peach and Amy. Sonic says, "Amy's been '''kidnapped'? C'mon guys, we gotta save her! ...Along with Peach, that is." "Yeah," says Wario. "But I'm-a only goin' 'cause I want some coins." "Shut up and take-a my money!" Mario says. More coming soon! Characters Playable NPC's Yoshi Colors * Green * Red * Blue * Yellow * Light Blue * Pink * Purple * Orange * Black * White * Brown * Gold * Silver * Magenta * Lavender * Cream * Maroon * Rainbow Worlds and Enemies Enemies See Here Worlds and Bosses Bonus Worlds Items Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:Crossovers Category:Spursverse Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Lone Planet Archives